Final Days
by ffbeginner22
Summary: *Reposted* My version of Mike's imprisonment and Julie finally telling her secret.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** I typed this out before seeing the season finale Sunday night/Monday morning but didn't finish. So I'm finishing it out now.

Here is my version of how the either season could've ended or how the series should ultimately end.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Motorcity in any way, shape or form. This is the original work of the totally awesome, though sometimes odd, Disney Corportation. Enjoy!

**(Prologue)**

"You can't do this to her Kane! You can't!" Mike yelled at the man behind the struggling young woman.

"I can do whatever I please Chilton," Kane said as he presented the Deluxion Crown above her head. Then he smirked, "Besides, she'll thank me for it. Won't you my little Julie-Bear?"

As Julie continued to struggle she looked up as the crown came closer to her hair, and fear took over the determined look in her brown eyes.

Though she could not say anything due to the gag in her mouth Mike spoke out the one word he and Julie were thinking.

"NO!"

**A.N.**

**Sorry, but I goofed up my chapters and had to repost the whole story. *Bonked myself :P***

**Anyways enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch1**

**(24 Hours Ago)**

Mike Chilton tried with all his might to pull himself free of the electro-red restraints that held him to the wall. He had to break away and try to find a way to contact the other Burners down in Motorcity, try to let them know he was still okay. For now.

Just then he heard the swoosh of the door being opened and looked up to see someone come through the portal.

The figure was feminine, from what he could tell by the way the guard walked, but that's all Mike could tell about the stranger because she was wearing a security guard's uniform and mask. In her gloved hands was a bowl that contained his mid-day meal.

It was not until the guard came closer that Mike got a faint whiff of a certain scent did he recognize who it was. But before he could say anything she cut him off quickly by placing a finger to the mouth piece and, with the same finger, discreetly pointed to the security camera above them.

Getting the hint Mike smirked and said, "Sooo what's for lunch?"

The woman, acting like one of the real guards, put the bowl down and kicked it to the prisoner. When it stopped some of the shapeless contents leaped over the edges of the container and made a small puddle on one of the knees of Mike's pants, which dripped onto the floor.

"Ummm. _Brown_ slop. How'd your boss know this was my favorite?" he said with a mix of humor and sarcasm.

The woman under the mask had to fight a giggle as she rolled her eyes and turned to walk away when Mike struggled at his electro-chains again. They were made shorter by the one in the main office, who thought it would be amusing to watch his prisoner struggle for his food.

"You know I'd feed myself but I'm kinda tied up back here," he said in a tired voice, and the woman had to fight off another giggle.

Clenching her fist for the camera she turned around, stepped closer to him, grabbed the bowl and brought it to his mouth. Forcing the dish to his lips she titled it, and Mike had to open fast or risk having the stuff go up his mose.

As he continued to eat/drink the slop his eyes found a tiny enscription along the bowl's rim, printed almost invisibly beside the KaneCo logo. It said:

**"We'll talk later. Gotta jam signal."**

Just as quickly as he read the message Mike pounded his foot against the wall as a signal for the guard to stop "feeding" him. After a few more seconds, for the camera, the guard stopped and put the bowl back down on the ground far from his reach.

Mike coughed and made a small burp before stating, "Thanks, but I think I'll stick to the white slop next time."

The guard did not say anything, though she very much wanted to laugh at his humor, and left.

_**(Five Minutes Later. Kane's Office)**_

Abraham Kane had his back turned and replaying the video he saw earlier when he heard the hydrolic door open. He smiled as he turned around and saw his daughter enter the room.

"I did as you said, Dad. I went in, didn't say a word, and brought him his food," Julie Kane said.

Kane chuckled as he placed both hands on her, "And you did a fine job of it too, Julie-Bear. I especially loved the way you forced him to injest his slop."

Playing along Julie replied, "Well he kinda was a smart-mouth about it..."

This time Kane laughed out loud and brought Julie into a crushing bear hug.

"Oh Julie, you're really growing into your new role wonderfully. Pretty soon you'll take the reigns and I can retire happy."

"I don't think that will happen anytime soon Dad," Julie answered in a strangled voice.

Just when he was about to say otherwise a call came on the holo-phone monitor. Kane put Julie back on the ground (much to her relief) and went to answer.

"What is it?" Kane bellowed at the masked guard, in good mood gone.

"Sorry Sir, but we seemed to have lost more Bots near Sector 5. We think there may be some resistance around there," the officer answered.

Kane clutched his fists and yelled out, "Well don't just stand around looking helpless... GO OUT THERE AND FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON!"

He took a deep, calming breath before concluding, "I don't want any of that Motorcity scum trying to rile up the rest of that trash to rebel against me. Especially not before tomorrow. Now get going."

The soldier gave a shaky salute and signed off. Once the screen disappeared Kane turned to his daughter with a tired look on his features.

"Sorry Julie, but it looks like Daddy's got some last minute details to perform before tomorrow."

Curious Julie asked, "What exactly _is_ happening tomorrow?"

Kane smirked, "You'll find out soon enough."

With that he walked out of the room and left Julie alone in the office.

The moment he left Julie took that as her cue and hastedly popped up another keyboard and monitor. A few seconds later she was able to access the camera in Mike's cell and worked some of her technical magic to ensure that, if anyone else logged on, all they would see was Deluxe's number one criminal restrained and alone in his cell.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch2**

**(Meanwhile in Motorcity...)**

"THIS IS CRAZY!" Chuck exclaimed as he and Dutch ran through a deserted street.

A small fleet of Kane's flying Bots nipped at their heels and shot laser upon laser at their heads as the two men kept running. Every now and then Dutch and Chuck would fire their weapons, a laser gun and electro-slingshot respectively, while they turned various corners of the abandoned buildings. Some of their shots would hit the Bots, but a majority of them missed as the roaming sentinels dodged and fired back.

"I know man," Dutch answered as a laser blast barely missed his ear. "But we have to keep going."

Just then Julie's cat-eared avatar popped up in front of them.

"Guys! How are you holding up?" she asked.

Dodging another beam Dutch replied, "We're okay so far Julie."

"Okay? OKAY?! We're getting fired at by a bunch of Kane's Bots!" Chuck yelled.

Popping up another screen from her end at Deluxe Julie used it to project a map of Motorcity and hacked into one of the Bot's cameras to see what street they were on. By using this information she traced a route that would get the Bots away from her friends and they, in turn, to safety.

"Okay... Follow this path here and I'll do the rest. Be careful guys," her avatar said.

At that moment a small map, invisible to the Bots' cameras, showed itself in front of the running fugitives with the path highlighted in neon yellow.

"We're on it Jules," Dutch said with a smile. Then he turned to Chuck, "Let's go bro."

A laser fired a Chuck, who quickly ducked and yelled, "Like we have a choice!"

The Burners took the route Julie showed them and when they passed a certain point...

_ ZAP!_

A laser-grid wall popped up in front of the Bots and electrocuted them like bugs caught in the glow of an ultraviolet trap.

The guys turned around and cheered along with Julie's avatar at the destruction of their persuers.

Chuck turned to it and stated, "Thanks a lot Julie. But how's Mike doing?"

A worried Julie answered, "He's fine for now, but Kane has something big planned for tomorrow. I'm not sure what it is but I can guess Mike will be involved somehow. So if you're planning on helping getting him out of Deluxe you better do it fast. I'll try to buy time by stalling whatever it is from here."

Chuck nodded while Dutch spoke, "Will do. Thanks again Jules."

And with that the guys made their way to their hide-out while Julie made her way to the detention cells.

_**(Jacob's Deli)**_

Jacob had finished tightening a bolt in Sasquatch when he saw Chuck and Dutch enter his shop, panting and sweating bullets.

Concerned he left his truck and asked, "You boys alright?"

Dutch caught his breath first and replied, "Yeah. We- we're okay. Just had some trouble with some of Kane's drones a couple of miles back."

"If it weren't for Julie we would've been fried," Chuch gasped as he sat down on an old bean-bag chair.

Suddenly a shadowy figure jumped out of nowhere and started doing karate moves in front of everybody. This was quickly ignored by all involved as the figure started talking in the third person.

"Sure Judy helped ya'll a little bit," Texas began.

"Julie," they all mumbled.

"But if Texas were out there with ya'll you wouldn't have to worry 'bout no Bots," he continued as though he were not interrupted. "Texas would've went like 'Wah!', and then 'High Yah!', and been like 'Yo Pew Pew!'"

As Texas kept narrating his fantasy the others went to an empty table and looked over the plans they had made for stopping Kane's Genesis Pod.

Jacob looked at the computer wizard and the mechanic artist, "Do you think this will do the trick? Kane's defenses will be pretty high and we don't know when he'll use this thing."

Chuck replied, "Julie said Kane was planning something for tomorrow, and that it might involve Mike, but she wasn't sure. She's going to look into it and see if she can stall it."

Jacob cast another concerned glance at the three Burners and the plans in front of him as his thoughts wandered.

** "I hope you do find out what it is Julie. I just hope my brother doesn't find out about you, and I definitly hope you can help get Mike out of there. We're gonna need both of you."**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch3**

**(Detention Cell 1)**

Mike was sitting on the floor of his cell, resting from his struggle with his restraints, when the door opened again. This time when he looked up he smiled brightly as he saw the young woman standing there without her disguise. Now he could really take in her features: waist-length red hair; warm brown eyes; pouting red lips; slender but strong figure, and skin whiter than the buildings of Detroit Deluxe.

His eyes dotted to the camera and when Julie gave him a nod, he knew it was safe to talk to her. He got up from the floor and barely finished brushing himself off when Julie ran to him and hugged him around the waist.

Mike brought his arms around her shoulders and placed his chin on the top of her head, allowing himself to breath in her aroma of simple shampoo and bath soap. Julie was never one for perfumes and hairsprays like the other Deluxian girls.

For what felt too soon for either of them they broke apart and Julie looked at him with a happy, yet worried, look in her usually smiling eyes.

"Sorry about earlier," she apologized sheepishly.

Mike just shrugged, "No problem. I knew you were just playing for the camera."

Julie smiled as she said, "Well that... and it was pay-back for not listening to me in the first place."

Mike laughed, "Yeah. I guess I deserved that."

Then he became serious, "Have you contacted the others? Are they alright?"

"Yeah they're fine. Dutch and Chuck had a little run-in with some Bots but I was able to get them out of trouble. They should be safe at Jacob's by now."

"Thanks Julie," he said. "I don't know what we would do without you."

At that Julie bit her lip and turned away from Mike. The feeling of guilt had been eating away at her for a long time, and Mike's words did not exactly make it any better.

Mike detected her sorrow and asked, "Jules? Is something wrong?"

Without looking at him Julie said, "Mike, we've known each other even before we came to Motorcity right?"

"Yeah"

"And we've been honest with each other since we became a team, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what you're trying to-"

"What I'm trying to say is that, even though we've fought, hung out and goofed off together, there's something you don't know about me. Something I've been keeping secret for a long time. I have always wanted to tell you, but I've been scared and even ashamed to mention it."

She looked at him in the corner of her eye and saw that he had a curious look in his eyes.

Then he put on a smile and asked in a teasing tone, "Lemme guess. You've... got a Deluxian boyfriend? It isn't that Tooley guy, right? 'Cause I know you can do better."

Julie giggled sadly, knowing he was trying to lighten the mood, and turned to face him.

"No I don't have a boyfriend, from here or Motorcity, and if I did it _definitly_ wouldn't be Tooley," she replied.

Taking a deep breath Julie began, "Mike... I... I'm Abraham Kane's daughter."

Before Mike could utter a word Julie sputtered out, "I know it's hard to believe, and I know I should've told you much earlier than this, but I wanted you to get to know me first, seeing as how you don't like my dad, which I completely understand, and I tried to find the right time to tell you, but I was scared you wouldn't like me, then you showed me Motorcity, how to drive a car, what real pizza and soda tastes like, and with the others coming up and starting the team I wanted to be useful so I-"

Julie was cut off and her mind went numb as Mike grabbed her by the shoulders, brought her closer to him, and kissed her.

_**(Kane's Secondary Office)**_

Unbeknown to either of them a dark figure stared at the video screen of Mike's cell as he saw his archenemy and his "partner's" daughter share a sweet kiss.

Red smiled underneath his helmet at his good luck. He had only unscrambled the video to see him strain helplessly against his chains, but now he had something better to toy with. Not only had he been right about Kane's daughter being a Burner, but he was also pleased that his guess about Chilton and Julie being more than "just friends" was also correct.

"The ex-knight and the secret princess. How touching," he said sarcastically. "Too bad it all ends tomorrow."

As the couple paused for air Red thought of different scenerios revolving around his two nemesises.

As Kane's new right-hand man he could tell his "boss" about his daughter being a Burner, but that was under-rated. Knowing Kane he would use that to hurt Chilton and give him an advantage to use Julie to get the other Burners. Kane would never be too noble to use his own flesh and blood for his own gain.

He could tell Kane about his daughter and his rival locking lips behind his back. But what fun would that be? He wanted to destroy Kane completely, not give him a painfully slow heartattack, and that would only give Chilton a reason to have a bigger grin on his smug face.

That is when Red got an idea that would destroy both Kane and Chilton at the same time. So he rescrambled the video and left the room.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch4**

**(Kane's Main Office)**

Abraham Kane grinned in manical pleasure at the two images before him. One was of his Genesis Pod that would decimate any hopes of the Motorcitizens, and the other was of a smaller, though just as diabolical, device that would ensure the total and complete breaking of Mike Chilton's spirit.

Afterall, what good was destroying his enemy if he did not crush his soul first?

The hydrolics of his door swished as Kane's loyalest, though insipid, assistant came through the opening with his usual stupid grin.

Tooley saluted to Kane's back, "Everything's all set for tomorrow Mr. Kane. The pods are all decorated the way you want them, the Genesis Pod is ready to go into that big hole you're going to make, and that strange looking chair is being set where you said it should go. What's it called again?"

"A throne, Tooley," Kane responded, still looking at the screen.

"Oh yeah," the dim-witted man laughed. Then he asked, "What's it for again?"

Kane sighed and answered, "It's for Julie when I put the crown on her head."

"Crown? Oh! You mean that pretty round hat you made for her! She's gonna like that!" Tooley said excitedly.

Kane smiled and was about to look into Mike's cell when Tooley asked, "But why does she need that stuff?"

The larger man rubbed his eyes and tried very hard to keep from yelling at his stupid henchman. The only comfort he could think of was that he would not have to put up with him any longer.

"Listen carefully Tooley, because I'm only going to say this one more time."

Kane turned around and said, "I'm doing this parade so everybody will know that Julie will be in charge from now on. When she sits down on the throne and has the crown on her head the first thing she's going to do is turn on the Genesis Pod when it goes down that big hole."

**"Whether she wants to or not,"** he thought.

Tooley "thought" for a moment then nodded his head, "So Julie is going to be my boss now?"

Kane smiled, "Yes Tooley. Julie is going to be your's and everyone else's new boss."

Tooley clapped his hands excitedly and was about to leave when Kane spoke up, "But don't tell her yet. I want it to be a surprise."

The man stopped, saluted and said, "You can count on me Mr. Kane. I won't tell her."

With that Tooley left and Kane went back to his screen. When he looked into Mike's cell he saw him still struggling to break his chains and chuckled sinisterly in his throat.

_**(KaneCo. Main Hallway)**_

Clair was walking to Julie's Pod when she saw Kane's main goon, Tooley, walking her way with a happy look on his face. Normally she would just ignore it and assume he had something silly going through his mind, but this happy look was dashed with a bit of excitement. The kind of look a child would get when he finds out he got what he asked for for his birthday.

Clair cleared her throat and said, "Hey Tooley! Where are you going?"

Tooley stopped and replied, "Oh hi Miss Clair! Guess what Mr. Kane's got planned!"

Before she could guess Tooley said, "He's going put Julie on a crown and put a throne on her head!"

"What?" she asked in a confused voice.

Tooley "thought" again and laughed as he corrected, "Sorry. I mean Mr. Kane is going to put Julie on a throne and put a crown on her head. You know? For the parade tomorrow when he put's his Genesis Pod in Motorcity."

Even more confused Clair inquired, "Why would he do that?"

"Well duh, because that would tell everybody that Julie's gonna be our new boss. Isn't that great?" he asked enthusatically.

And so he left and Clair rushed back to her Pod to tell Chuck and the other Burners.

_**(Jacob's Deli)**_

The Burners had just finished their plans and were starting to build their weapon when Chuck's intercom beeped repeatedly. Seeing who it was from he flattened down his hair and tried to calm his voice when he pressed the "Answer" button.

"He-hey Clair," he stuttered. "Wh-what are you-"

"Kane's got something big planned! He's going to put Julie in a parade with a throne and put a crown on her head," she answered quickly.

Everyone, even Jacob, looked at her curiously.

Dutch asked, "Why would Kane put Julie in a parade like that? Is she, like, his top intern or something?"

Clair bit her lip and decided it was time they knew, otherwise it would be too late for all of them.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch5**

**(Mike's Cell)**

When Mike and Julie parted the red-head could barely believe what had happened to her. Mike Chilton, the guy she fought with, joked with, and often comforted had kissed her even though she just told him she was his archenemy's daughter. Either he was too physically exhausted that he did not hear her confession, or he really did not care.

Julie smiled, "You do realize I just told you I'm Kane's daughter, right?"

"Yeah. So?" Mike answered back with his usual smirk. "C'mon Jules, you oughta know by now that kinda thing doesn't matter to me. You didn't choose who your dad was, but you sure did choose who _you_ were, and I think that's really cool."

Julie blushed, "Thanks Mike, I appreciate that."

Just then Julie's intercom beeped and saw that Chuck was calling. Knowing the transmission would be detected by the security camera she put it on "Silent" and looked up at her new boyfriend.

"I better get going before this thing gives me away," she said. "Don't want Dad to terminate my first boyfriend right after we kissed."

Quickly giving him a peck on the cheek Julie rushed out of the room and Mike placed a hand where she kissed.

"I'm in love with Kane's daughter. What're the odds?" he said to himself smiling.

_**(Jacob's Deli)**_

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold up," Dutch said. "You mean to tell us that Julie's like a... a... a princess or somethin'?"

"If you use the term loosely" Claire stated. "Kane hardly ever pays attention to her. How'd you think she's able to sneak in and out of Deluxe while guards are stationed everywhere?"

Chuck thought for moment, "That _does_ explain how she's able to get certain intel on what he's up to."

Texas piped up, "So Miss Deluxe is like a double agent?"

"No just an undercover agent," a voice spoke up.

Julie's monitor popped up and everyone saw that she had an anxious look on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier about who I was, but I didn't want to take a chance on you not wanting my help if you found out."

The guys were silent for a minute and then Dutch spoke up, "Well we are disappointed you didn't tell us right off the bat, but I think it's kinda cool how you're risking yourself to help us stop your dad."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, and it just means that you're a lot braver than most of us," Chuck chimed in.

"Not as brave as Texas but still pretty brave," the self-narrator proclaimed.

Julie smiled and her heart warmed up immencely. She really did have the best friends a girl could ever wish for.

Then Chuck asked, "So... Have you told Mike yet?"

Julie blushed, "Yeah. He knows and he's... pretty okay with it."

While the guys looked confused Claire's eyes lit up and she exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! You two kissed!"

At that the guys started talking at once.

"All right you kids. Pay up!" Jacob held his hand out.

"A prison kiss does not count Jacob!" Dutch argued.

"It's about time," Chuck smiled slyly.

"Okay now Texas is really confused," Texas mumbled with a puzzled look on his face.

Julie cleared her throat and everybody got quiet.

"If you're all done can we get back to business? Chuck, what'd you call me for?"

Chuck looked frazzled for a moment then turned to his secondary monitor, "W-well Claire just told us that Kane, your dad of course, is going to have you in a parade tomorrow, sitting on a throne and wearing some kind of crown."

He showed the schematics to everyone, "I can't quite decrypt the entire file just yet but this thing has some sort of connection between Mike and the Genesis Pod. Apparently the surprise is three fold."

"Speaking of which, why is your dad planning on having this coronation ceremony anyway?" Jacob asked.

Julie thought then a realization came to her, "Dad must be doing this whole show to pass KaneCo. on to me. But why tomorrow?"

Claire looked deep in thought when suddenly her own comlink beeped and her calendar showed up with tomorrow's date circled in red.

"OMG! Jules, tomorrow's your eighteenth birthday!"

**A.N.**

**THIS is the chapter I skipped and made me goof up before. Again, sorry about that and any confusion you all had.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch6**

**(Kane's Main Office)**

The door opened again and Kane turned to see who it was. He smiled deviously at his commander as the young man, in turn, saluted him.

"Glad you could make it Commander Red," Kane said.

Red smiled under his mask, "Wouldn't miss it Sir. How long until Chilton gets what he deserves?"

Kane chuckled in his throat, "All in good time, which is why I called you here. Is the chip set?"

"It's being intergrated as we speak," he replied. Then he asked, "Are you sure you want it done like this?"

Kane sighed and turned to look out the window, "I don't really have much choice in this, but it is for the good of my legacy. I cannot allow a Chilton or another strong willed woman deter me from my goal again."

"I'm guessing your princess doesn't know about it, does she?" Red asked.

"No," Kane answered, "but if I know Julie it won't be too long until she figures it out."

Kane glanced at him from the corner of his eye and order, "Ignitiate step one."

_(Jacob's Deli)_

"You almost got it Chuck?" Julie asked.

Chuck looked up at Julie's monitor, "Yeah but the rest needs to be accessed from the Deluxe mainframe."

"Leave that to me. Keep typing," Julie said.

Popping up another screen on her side Julie entered the Deluxe Supercomputer and bypassed the codes to get to the crown's file. Together with Chuck on the other end the two computer experts typed feverently on their respective keyboards.

_(Mike's Cell)_

The door to the cell opened and Mike looked up to see Abraham Kane strolling up to him in a relaxed manner. This was not a good sign, but Mike played it cool. He was not going to give Kane the satisfaction of seeing him unnerved.

"Nice of you to drop by Kane, but visiting hours are over. Maybe you should obey your own rules and come back tomorrow," Mike jibed.

Kane simply smiled, "Always got something to say, huh Chilton? But go on ahead, it won't be long before you'll be silenced for good."

**"That's what you think ****Dad****,"** Mike thought to himself and he could not help but smile at the irony.

Kane saw his smile and sneered, "You honestly think you're going to escape this time? Sorry to disappoint you-"

"Again," Mike finished.

"But I'm afraid that's not going to be the case," Kane said a little louder. "You see Chilton I've got something big planned tomorrow and you're going to be in it."

"I'm flattered but shouldn't you have asked me first? I might've had plans myself."

"Like what exactly?"

"Oh you know, the usual: Stopping you, racing my car, and throwing a birthday party for..."

"Julie?" Kane asked.

Mike's eyes grew wide and Kane laughed.

"Yes Chilton. I know all about Julie and how you've been leading her astray. How you've manipulated her into joining your gang and turning her against her own father. Yes, you've been quite the bad influence."

Mike's fists tightened, "I haven't been manipulating anyone Kane, that's your job. She joined and defied you on her own. Julie is her own woman."

"Ah ah ah," Kane said as he shook his head. "No Chilton she is an impressionable young girl that you corrupted for your own gain, but I'll see to it that will never happen again."

_(Jacob's Deli)_

Julie and Chuck went on typing codes for several minutes until...

"Got it!" they both exclaimed.

An image of a particular microchip showed up on the screens and the Burners looked at it trying to figure out what it did exactly. But when Jacob saw it his eyes grew wide with horror.

"Kane you monster," he mumbled.

_(Mike's Cell)_

Mike struggled at his bonds, "Keep away from her!"

Kane punched Mike in the stomach and watched with glee as the man doubled over in pain.

"Oh you don't tell me who to stay away from," Kane said. "Julie is my daughter, my heir, and property of Deluxe. I can do whatever I please."

Mike took a few gasps of air as he spoke, "She... isn't... property. She is a strong, smart and brave woman who deserves a better father than you."

"Funny. Her mother said the exact same thing before she died. I guess that's why she left everything to that ungrateful little brat instead of me."

"What?"

Kane smiled, "You don't know? Starting tomorrow everything you see will belong to Julie the minute she turns eighteen, which is twenty-three hours from now."

Mike looked at him questionably, "If that's so then why are you looking so happy? The minute she takes over Julie will stop the Genesis and everyone in Detroit will be free of you once and for all."

Kane's wicked smile got bigger, "Because I'm getting Julie something she will never forget."

_(Julie's Pod)_

A dark figure approached the Pod door and looked at the locking mechinism. It was encrypted with a personal code that was ammune to any electronic hacking tricks.

But this did not stop the man from sending a surge of red electricity to override the code and entering the Pod silently like the night. His target straight ahead.

_(Jacob's Deli)_

Jacob turned to Julie, "Julie! Get Mike and both of you high-tail it outta there!"

"Why? What is it?" Julie asked, now becoming scared. Jacob never acted this way unless it was something extremely dangerous.

"No time to explain. Just bust Mike out and get-"

Before he could finish a dark figure appeared behind Julie's turned back and the others started shouting warnings to their friend at the same time.

"Look out!"

"Behind you!"

"Clear out of there!"

"Julie!"

"Wh-what?" Julie turned around and as she was about to scream...

_BUZZZZZ!_

Her screen went fuzzy and turned black with the KaneCo. symbol standing out in blood red.

_(Mike's Cell)_

Kane's comlink beeped and he answered it, "Yes?"

"Step one complete," came the voice from the other end.

Kane turned back to Mike and said, "If you'll excuse me Chilton I have some last minute details to get ready."

He was about to exit when he turned around and gloated, "Ironic really that the man I hoped to share this moment with Julie will be the one who will share his last minutes with her."

Kane turned around and laughed as Mike's words echoed through the room, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Mike struggled at his chains and kept screaming only one name, "Julie! JULIE!


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch7**

**(Jacob's Deli)**

"Oh man. This is bad. Really bad!" Chuck exclaimed as he typed frantically on his keyboard. "I can't get a hold of Julie! There's some kind of interference!"

Claire became just as worried. Her voice cracked as she said, "I-I'm gonna go find out what happened!"

Her screen disappeared and she was off to Julie's Pod to see if her friend was alright. The remaining Burners were busy trying to contact Julie as well, straining every connection they had to clear up the interference. All except Jacob who turned a ghostly white and fell into the bean bag chair, placing his head in his shaking hands.

"Oh Becky I'm sorry. I should've realized," he mumbled.

Dutch overheard his words and asked, "Should've realized what Jacob? Who's Becky?"

Jacob looked up at the three young men and replied, "I should've realized that Abraham would try something like this. That chip we saw, the one that's going into Julie's crown, is a mind-controlling device."

_(Podcomplex 1 Hallway)_

Claire marched her way to Julie's Podhouse and saw, to her horror, that the lockpad had been completely fried and the door was wide open.

Looking in she also saw that the interior was completely trashed. Her chair was half-way through the glass window, like a knife stabbed into butter. The couch was pulled out of it's wall with its wires hanging loose, the coffee table was overturned and the top was smashed, and the usually clean white carpet was blackened with shoe prints going every-which-way.

The concerned friend moved to Julie's Privacy Room and saw a similar disaster inside. The hidden drawers of her bed were exposed and the contents were cleaned out. As were the drawers and cabinets of her wardrobes and autodresser.

The only thing that remained of Julie's was an old picture lying on its face on her dresser.

Claire took the frame in her shaking hands and let the tears flow as she looked back at the smiling woman's image. For inside the warped frame and underneath the broken glass was the only remaining picture of Julie's mother: Rebecca James.

_(Jacob's Deli)_

The guys looked at him with shocked expressions as he continued, "It didn't start off that way. It was supposed to be something that would help increase brain activity. Make it easier for someone to learn new things, keep the brain healthy against diseases like memory loss or tumors, and to repair itself to shorten the effects of concussions.

"Of course it was only one of our many dreams, mine and Abraham's, that couldn't be properly built or tested without any funding. We were about to throw it in the garbage when three people came to our aid. Mike's parents, Gabrielle and Arista Chilton, and Julie's mother, Rebecca James. All of them, especially Becky, had the funds and resources to make our dream a reality. They even helped build our old factory so we could work on other projects.

"We spent the first year making prototypes of all of our crazy inventions, including those serving robots we met a while back, and having a good time doing it. In a way we were kinda like you guys when ya'll first got together. The first Burners.

"Anyway, when the prototype was finished Abraham suggested we use it on some of the mice we kept around. But Becky argued that we needed to further test it in a computer simulation before using it on a living thing. After a while Kane won the arguement and we had it attached to one of the mice's head using some wire and electric-proof plastic for a hat."

"Haha. A mouse with a hat. Cool," Texas interrupted.

"Quiet Texas!" Dutch and Chuck exclaimed at him.

"Go ahead Jacob," Chuck said.

Jacob sighed and carried on, "Well the chip was in place and we were all at the computer monitoring the progress. It seemed to work for a few seconds and the mouse was able to process all the information we gave it. It could even read and write within five minutes!

"But then something went wrong. The second the five minutes were up it stopped doing anything other than breathing. It just looked at us with blank eyes, as if waiting to be told what to do next.

"Arista, our humanitarian, went to it's cage and held her hand open for it to climb on, like it used to, but it stayed put. She tried coaxing it with her other hand, put a piece of cheese in her palm, and even tried to pick it up herself. It still wouldn't move and just looked at us with its empty eyes.

"Then Gabe went to it and said, 'C'mon buddy. Go on her hand,' and it went on it like it was a wind-up toy.

"Becky and I analyzed the chip and saw that the whole thing was fragile. Its processor would only allow five minutes of advancing the mind, but then would stop everything and make the wearer a soulless doll.

"Immediately we destroyed the prototype and were relieved to see that the little guy was back to normal.

"We then made a pact, right then and there, to never surface that project ever again and destroyed all evidence. Or at least that's what I thought until now."

The guys stayed silent for a long time. Then Chuck spoke up, "So if Kane puts that thing on Julie it won't matter that she's in control of KaneCo. Kane will just be speaking right through her like a puppet."

A second later they heard a crash and turned to see Texas retract his hand from a hole in the wall. He punched another one and would have continued to do so if the others did not hold him down.

"Cool it Texas!" Dutch screamed over his grunts.

But Texas shouted, "It's one thing for Kane to harm innocent people, but turning his own little girl, our friend, into a wind-up toy is way over the line! When Texas gets up there he's gonna make Kane sorry he ever exsisted!"

Again Dutch shouted, "We know how you feel Tex but it we go out there unarmed no one's gonna save Julie or Mike! What we've got to do is get our cars back!"

At the word "cars" Texas calmed down and took several grunting breaths.

"Then let's go pay The Duke a visit!" he said. Then he ran out screaming, "Watch out Kane! Here comes Texas two point oh! Faster, stronger and bigger!"

Chuck sighed and turned to Dutch, "You and Roth go with Texas and get your cars back. I'll stay here and help Jacob finish the weapon."

Dutch nodded and ran out after his over-eager comrade.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ch8**

**(Kane's Main Office)**

Julie's eyes opened and the first thing she heard was a "tsk"ing sound coming somewhere in front of her. Her eyes focused a few seconds later and see she saw her father, Abraham Kane, sitting at his office desk looking at an old magazine. An old _car_ magazine that Julie recognized as one of hers. Her gaze fell upon a whole stack of her secret files sitting on his desk, along with a poster of B. James inside the old "9 Lives" that was unfurled ontop of it.

Julie gasped and Kane looked up from the article at the noise. He smiled in a fatherly fashion and put the booklet down. He got up just as Julie rose on her feet and came to her.

Julie tried to back away but her back hit something smooth and hard. She felt around the area and realized she was in a clear, Single Detention Pod. The same kind of Pod Kane used when he wanted to personally punish someone for some crime or other.

"Don't be afraid Julie-Bear," he cooed when he got to her cell. "Daddy's only doing this to protect you."

"You mean keep me here so I can't get Mike out like I did before," Julie retorted.

Kane shook his head dismally, "Oh Julie. My poor, misguided, naive, little princess. I realize you're mad at me now but this is for your own good.

"I did all of this," Kane continued, "for you. I created Deluxe for you. I banned cars and other dirty vehicles for you. I even banned these filthy magazines and posters so you wouldn't be corrupted."

As he monologued Kane grabbed all the items he mentioned and tossed them into his personal incerator.

"But I supppose that wasn't enough," he said sadly. "Chilton still got to you and fooled you into helping him destroy the paradise your mother and I created together. That is before she started questioning me too much."

"My mother," Julie repeated angrily. "Is that all you can call her now when you know her name is Rebe-"

"Don't say that name in my presence!" Kane yelled at her, showing his true emotions.

Then he took a calming breath and said more softly, "Julie... Chilton has done many horrible things I can forgive, but what I cannot forgive is the willful manipulation of my own daughter."

He turned his back to her and opened up multiple large screens. Each showing Mike and the Burners either racing in their cars, hanging out at Antonio's, or destroying a vast aray of Kane's machines. But what the viewers really focused on was how Mike and Julie were never too far apart from each other.

Then he opened another screen and Julie's cheeks turned a faint pink as she saw herself and Mike kissing in his prison cell.

"Yet, I do not completely blame him for that. No I'm afraid this whole thing, this _friction_ between us, this unwarrented rebellion you feel towards me, is all my fault."

He turned back to face Julie, who looked at him defiantly, "I've been in this office for far too long to really see what was going on. Afterall, you're a young woman and all you wanted was some male attention. Something to fill in the void you had inside whenever I was working and couldn't spend time with you. It's only natural that you found yourself attracted to Chilton because you saw some similar characteristics that reminded you of me. Strength, determination, resourcefulness, a good sense of humor and a bit of danger to help spice things up."

"Trust me, Dad, you and Mike are not similar. Those traits are all his own," Julie snapped.

"But now that you're coming of age it's time for you to set aside these silly notions and really grow up," Kane continued as though he never heard a word. "So I'm going to negotiate with you like a true adult."

"Negotiate with me?" Julie repeated.

Kane nodded, "You simply tell me where your former playmates are hiding and in return I'll give them a light sentence."

Julie looked at him amazed and Kane smiled, "Yes Julie-Bear, to start your reign on a good note, and to prove I'm understanding, I will show leinancy toward your friends. If your friends behave themselves they can join us as we finally bring Detroit to its full potential. I might even allow Chilton to continue dating you, as I hoped he would before his betrayal two years ago."

"If I don't?" she asked warily.

"Then the sentence will be immediate termination, starting with Chilton tomorrow afternoon," Kane replied in a colder tone.

Julie's thoughts raced around. If she agreed her friends would be spared, but Motorcity would be totally defenseless against Kane's army even if she had the power to stop it. Yet if she did not agree everyone, Mike, Jacob, the Burners and all of Motorcity would be destroyed on the spot.

Suddenly Kane's com beeped and he answered it to see The Duke of Detroit on the other end.

"What is it you ill-kept peacock?" Kane sneered.

The Duke looked afronted, "Ill-kept! It's one thing to go back on your deal but it's another to insult The Duke to his face!"

_(Duke's Mansion)_

"You said if I handed you Mike Chilton I would have the Burners' cars and total supremacy. Now here your goons are trying take away both their cars and my lovely ladies!"

The Duke was sitting on his throne, behind which Mutt and the other Burner cars (except for Julie's) were parked, and staring at Kane's image with an angry gaze behind his red-lensed sunglasses. He looked over on his left to see one of Kane's guards put an electro-boot on one of his many stretch limos.

"You take that and your hands off of her!" he shouted. He turned back to Kane, "Get your men out of my palace!"

Kane chuckled, "Oh I will, as soon as their done booting and towing your 'ladies' to their final powder room."

"We had a deal!"

"That was yesterday. Deluxians believe in leaving the old deals of yesterday behind. So, unless you have anyone worth Mike Chilton's price to trade for your supremacy, my men will continue their work."

With that Kane ended his transmission and The Duke slumped in his chair, grieving over his deal with Kane and the soon to be loss of his collection.

_(Kane's Office)_

Kane turned back to Julie, "So have you decided yet?"

Julie sighed, "Could you give some alone time? This is going to be my first big decision."

Kane smiled, nodded and left the room. He then turned toward the elevator and pushed the "Down" button. It was time Chilton officially knew of his fate.

_(Duke's Mansion)_

The Duke and his men tried with all their might to take the boots off of the cars, but it was no use. Even their electronic disruptors proved ineffective against Kane's advanced technology.

Just as he was about to give up The Duke's com beeped and he saw it was Kane's office.

"Oh what more could that man want from me!" he cried. "I'm not ready to wear those tacky jumpsuits!"

Unwillingly he pushed the "Answer" button and was shocked to see Julie on the other side.

"Why hello there Burner Babe," he answered cockily.

Julie rolled her eyes and tried not to make a disgruntled sound. She had to make this work.

"Sorry if you're hoping to hook up but I've got a bit of a dilemia an- Hang on! Why're you calling from Kane's office 'link?"

"Because this will soon be my office... My full name is Julie Kane," she answered.

For once in his life The Duke of Detroit was speechless. His mouth lagged open and his glasses nearly fell off his face. Then he quickly pulled himself to together and put on his smoothest act.

"Back up! You mean to tell me you're the big kahuna's little palm tree? His majesty's princess? His-"

"Whatever analogy you wanna use the answer is a big 'Yes'. I'm Kane's daughter and will shortly take over KaneCo," Julie cut him off.

The Duke did a small moon walk and spin, "Fannnnntastic! Then maybe you can call the soldiers back and get them to remove these ugly boots off my babies' wheels."

This time it was Julie's turn to gap, "After what you did to Mike you expect me to let your cars go just like that?"

The Duke's face fell, "Sorry little lady. It wasn't anything personal, just business."

"Yes and look where it's gotten you," she retorted.

Taking a deep breath Julie said, "Look I called you so we can make a deal. A long-standing deal. No take backs, no loopholes, no expiration dates. Just a straight-forward you-help-me-I-help-you deal that lasts for all eternity."

The Duke sat up and tilted his shades down to reveal his blue eyes, "Well then, let's dance Princess."

_(Terra City: Kaya's Headquarters)_

The Terra leader looked on at Motorcity ontop of her giant mutant tree and her heart quaked with fear. But she remained strong. She could not let her people know how scared she was knowing that they would be next should Kane advance his troops.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have turned against the Burners. They were this city's only hope," she thought.

Another figure appeared next to Kaya and said, "Miss, there's a call for you. It's from Kane's own office."

Her eyes, all three of them, thinned in anger, "Tell that creature that if he wants us to surrender-"

"It's not from Kane Miss Kaya," her second cut off. "It's from that Burner girl, Julie."

Kaya looked at him questionably, "What does Mike Chilton's girlfriend want with me?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure, but she says it's urgent that she talks to you."

Kaya sighed, "Very well."

The woman jumped down from the canopy and landed in front of her comlink's screen. She pushed the "Answer" button and saw Julie's face looking back at her.

"What do you want Burner? And how did you get into Kane's office?" she asked skeptically.

Then realization hit her, "You're his daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes," Julie answered. Then she took a deep breath, letting Kaya know of her feeling of anxiety, and began, "I have a plan that could help save everyone, Terran, Motorcitizen, and Deluxian but you have to trust me."

Kaya sneered, "Why should I trust Kane's spawn? How do I know you won't double-cross us and leave us to rot?"

"Because if I were anything like my father I would've turned Mike into him the first time around, and I wouldn't have bothered trying to help you when we first came to Terra City."

Kaya still continued to look wary so Julie said, "If you and the other Terras help us I will use every resource at my disposal to cure you all and return your homes back to the way they were. If I'm unsuccessful you can take your revenge out on me as payment. I won't fight, I won't run, I won't even call for help. I'd be in your power."

The older woman gazed at the young girl's eyes and saw that she was sincere. She was willing to sacrifice herself to save all of Detroit, even the Terras.

"You really are nothing like your father," Kaya smiled. "Okay then, Ms. Kane, what do you have in mind?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Ch9**

**(Julie's Pod: Five Minutes Ago)**

Julie had just gotten Jacob's warning when she saw the old man's eyes become wide with fear. The same happened with her other friends, and they all started shouting and gesturing behind her frantically.

"Wh-what?" Julie asked.

Then she felt another presence behind her. She turned around and who it was.

Standing behind her was Red, and by his stance he looked like he meant business.

One of his gloves was pointed at her, palm out, and he said, "The boss demands a meeting with you Ms. Kane."

Julie screamed and ducked as Red shot at her with his concentrated beams. He intentionally missed and hit her monitor. Now she was cut off from calling for help.

Julie reacted quickly. She helicopter- kicked Red's legs and the man went down while Julie jumped back up. She lept over him but he grabbed her ankle and sent her back down. She caught herself by her palms and kicked Red in the helmet.

The man screamed and released her as a piece of his protective cover fell onto the floor.

He got up and felt the place where the chip had fallen out as Julie rubbed her foot. She looked up and saw that the bottom part of his helmet was damaged, revealing a mouth that was curled into an animalistic smile. A very familiar mouth.

"Impressive Ms. Kane. Very impressive," he leered.

He flicked his wrist and a staff, similar to Mike's, appeared in his hand. Another flick and red sparks came out of it as he lifted it to strike. But Julie was faster and got out of the way before the end came anywhere near her.

She then remotely opened the couch from the wall and landed a blow of her own.

"Ky-AHHH!" she cried as she side-kicked him into the couch.

Pushing the button again the furniture closed back on him, sealing him inside. Yet as Julie was catching her breath...

_BOOM!_

Red rolled out amid some black smoke and Julie had to duck again as his staff came crashing down on the coffee table. It was hit so hard it flipped over and the top was destroyed. Julie looked at the place where her couch was and saw that it was pulled out of the wall with its wires hanging out dangerously.

Red stood erect and offered a free hand to her, "Now Julie, why don't you be a good girl and come with me peacefully? Your dad won't be very happy with me if I get you to him _completely_ bruised."

Her eyes darted around the room before they came to rest on the chair next to her. She grabbed it and launched it at him. Red jumped and flipped over it as it sliced itself through the window.

Julie took the opportunity and raced to her only safe haven. Her Privacy Room. She had to find her weapon and get out of there.

He looked back at it and commented, "You're much stronger than you look."

He turned to her but was met with only empty air. His own eyes darted around and landed on the door to her Privacy Room that was about to close.

With blinding speed he raced to it and pushed it open, making it malfunction and stick inside the wall.

As Julie frantically searched her drawers for her electronic boomerang she sensed Red and activated a smoke pellet, causing the room to fill with a thick fog.

While Red tried to grope his way toward her Julie located her boomerang and turned to face him when...

_ZAP!_

"AHHHH!" Julie screamed and fell down on the floor.

Her eyes fluttered to stay open but all she could make out was Red's exposed mouth as it opened in a triumphant laugh.

Then all went black.

_(Mike's Cell: Present Time)_

Mike panted and felt his sweat drip from his bangs. Since Kane had left he had been yelling and straining at his bonds.

Now he had just finished watching Red and Julie's fight on one screen while Red was communicating to him from another.

Red turned his head in Mike's direction, "So Chilton, how'd you like the show?"

Mike smirked, "Pretty good. You mind re-winding the parts where Jules hit you and stuffed you in the couch? I wanna commit that to memory so I can have a good laugh when this is over with."

Red's fist clentched at his side, "You still think you're getting outta here? What, you think there's gonna be a full-out rescue team coming in here and you'll ride off into the sunset with your princess in tow?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he answered cockily.

"Well think again!" Red yelled. "Right now Kane is making a deal with your precious Julie and it'll be an offer she can't refuse."

This time it was Mike's fist that tightened, "Julie will never agree to anything Kane says."

"Not unless it meant your freedom."

"What?"

Red smirked under his helmet, "That's right, Kane's playing Julie's weakness the way he played The Duke's. He knows Julie would do anything to keep you and the rest of your Burner club safe before tomorrow's coronation. It wouldn't surprise me if they hadn't already shook on it."

"Then you're a fool."

Red looked at him questionably as Mike continued, "Yes Julie would do anything to keep the Burners safe, but she would do much more for the sake of Motorcity. She knew from the beginning sacrifices would be made, even if it meant turning against her own father.

"She could've just stayed out of it and left everything as it was, but she didn't. She's proven time and again that she's as much of a Motorcitizen as she is a Deluxian. She's the most trustworthy person my friends and I could ever ask for."

"But you left her behind on your last mission," Red said.

"Because I knew I could trust her to pick up the pieces. She's the strongest of any of the Burners and the very heart of our cause. She's the reason I began to ask questions about Kane's methods, why I started thinking outside of my comfort zone, and why I still keep fighting no matter the odds."

Red chuckled, "This sounds more a lover's speech than a hero's monologue."

Mike grinned, "Maybe it is."

Red's helmet titled as Mike concluded, "That's right. I'm in love with Julie Kane!"

At that moment Mike heard a slow clap and turned his attention to the door to see Kane coming toward him, a big grin on his sinister face.

**A.N.**

**Well, now that I got all of my chapters in the right order let's see what Kane has in store and if Julie agreed to his demands.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ch10**

**(Duke's Mansion)**

Dutch, Roth and Texas finally made it to the Duke's elaborate estate when they saw the perimeter completely surrounded by Kane's strongest guards and Shockbots. Behind them were more of Kane's men holding the Duke's in tight-nit clusters with their best laser guns pointed at them.

Dutch looked up and saw the Duke himself on his balcony waving his arms around and shouting at the armed forces below. He could not hear what was said due to the loud buzzing of the Bots but Dutch could tell from the Duke's behavior that he was not happy about how his deal with Kane went.

**"'Bout time he got what he deserved,"** he thought and could not help but smirk at the situation.

He turned his attention to his friends just in time to see Texas get ready to leap over the junk pile they were hiding behind. Quickly he and Roth grabbed him by the back of his racing suit and pulled him back down.

"What'd you do that for?" Texas asked him angrily. "Texas was just about to put the hurt on these guys."

Dutch replied, "We can't draw attention to ourselves. If those Bots see us we won't be able to get in and get our rides. We have to be stealthy."

At the last word Texas' tone changed, "Stealthy... like a ninja!"

Texas squatted up and down in circles while Dutch and Roth shook their heads.

Finally Texas stopped and said, "Oh yeah. Texas can do stealthy."

"Then let's go," Dutch whispered and Roth made a quiet beep as all three of them crept behind pile after pile near the Duke's home.

_(Duke's Balcony)_

"Why don't y'all go home and take a coffee break?!" the Duke shouted. "Kane's already got what he wants now leave the Duke's premises in peace!"

**"I hope the pretty kitty knows what she's doing,"** he thought as he recalled the deal.

_(Ten Minutes Ago...)_

Julie took a deep breath and said, "Here's the plan, when the Burners come to get their cars back- and we both know they will," she said when it looked like he would interrupt, "you cause a distraction to attract the guards and have a passage open for them. Once they're in give them the keys to the cars, _including Mutt_, and get them out safely. The guards will tell Kane they saw you and your men the entire time and you'll be in the clear."

The Duke thought for a moment and said, "Very well. I can arrange that, but what's in it for the Duke if he plays the good boy in this game?"

"If you do this then I will deactivate the boots and clean your slate of any misdemeanors against Motorcity."

When the Duke looked like he was thinking about it Julie decided to sweeten the deal.

"You would also be known as a hero," she said in a sing-song voice.

At that the Duke turned his attention back to Julie as she continued, "Think about it. The Burners are nearly done for, their vehicles are taken away and they're left powerless. But just when it seems like all hope is lost the Duke of Detroit, working behind enemy lines, gives them back their cars and they take down the oppressive regime once and for all."

By this time the Duke was inwardly salivating with greed.

He composed himself and said, "Well they say heroes do get more business... Very well then my Deluxian Doll. Consider the Duke of Detroit at your service."

Trying hard not to be offended by the comment Julie was about to hang up when the Duke brought the screen to his lips and kissed Julie's image.

With a pop the Duke stopped "kissing" Julie and said, "Just a little something to seal the deal between two attractive royal dignitaries such as ourselves. Ave-ve-no-say frail-line."

On the other side Julie was beyond disgusted by the Duke's audasity but kept it together as she hung up to call the next number.

_(Present Time)_

The Duke kept waving his arms at the still standing guards below and caught a glimpse of Dutch, Roth and Texas sneaking near the side door.

He smiled, stopped his waving and casually put both of his hands on top of his cane. Then he tapped a button on his wrist-com to signal his number one henchwoman to open the door.

**"This had better be worth losing my prize,"** he thought.

_(Outside)_

The three Burners had made it to the side door of the Duke's mansion undetected as it was opened by the owner's red-headed henchwoman. Blowing a bubble and popping it a second later she motioned for them to come inside.

The men and robot hurried in and grabbed the keys to their cars. Once they were in the woman pulled a lever on the wall and a large tunnel formed in the space between the Duke's many self-portraits.

"Make it quick before those grunts come," she said in a passive tone.

With that they started Whiplash and Stronghorn, shot a couple of electro-cables to Mutt, and sped off into the underground track of Motorcity. The wall quickly closing back behind them.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Well that takes care of Duke's part in Julie's plan. Now let's see what's going on in Deluxe.**

**(P.S. I thought it would be like Duke to have a secret road under his mansion. Almost every gang in Motorcity does from what I saw in the series.)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ch 11**

**(Mike's Cell)**

Kane came in the cell with a big smirk on his face and calmly approached Mike as he looked back at him with even more hatred than when he last came. The older man had to admire his rebel commander's spunk even in the face of defeat.

"A wonderful speech Chilton. A little naive and overdramatic, but wonderful nevertheless," Kane said.

"Kane," Mike said, anger dripping in his voice. "What have you done with Julie?"

Kane smiled, "Oh nothing Chilton. We were just having a little father-daughter talk, which I'm sure Red already enlightened you about."

Mike replied, "Yeah he did. Too bad I don't believe a word."

Kane chuckled, "Well you should because that's what I came in here to tell you personally."

He then turned to Red, "I'll take care of things from here Commander. You go and finish the preparations."

Silently Red saluted Kane and signed off.

_(Kane's Secondary Office)_

The second Red cut off his screen he made his way to the elevator and pushed a button marked "Event Pod". In next to no time he walked through the door and casually strolled to a pedistal which held his target.

With a flick of his wrist Red produced a flashdrive, the size of a thumbnail, and placed it next to a small computer chip. When he did a surge of his signature red sparks shot into it and a 'com screen popped up on his gauntlet with a loading bar showing.

"Oh don't worry Kane," he said as he watched the red line fill up black. "I'll finish _everything_."

_(Mike's Cell)_

Once Red was signed off Kane turned back to his former commander to see him smirking.

"Commander huh?" Mike commented. "Looks like you've picked some low hanging fruit."

"And yet he's managed to best you at every opportunity. Not bad for 'low hanging fruit'," Kane retorted.

He chuckled for a while and then he said, "Now to the business at hand. Chilton, as Commander Red has already informed you I have just offered Julie a tentilizing little proposition. The locations of your remaining teammates in exchange for leinancy and a chance to enter in a new world of prosperity.

"Now be honest Mr. Chilton, doesn't a part of you miss living in Deluxe? Should Julie agree you can come back with a clean slate and relive the life you were given. Comfort, luxury, and command over all that you survey. Then, in the future, rule alongside Julie as the new heads of KaneCo."

"But at what price?" Mike spat back. "The destruction of thousands of innocent people? To live with no freedom or hope?"

"At least you would live," Kane countered in a deadly whisper. "That's part of the deal. Either you will live by my rules or be terminated along with your dear Motorcity."

"And just what makes you think Julie won't say otherwise the moment she's in charge?"

"This!" Kane exclaimed.

With a wave of his hand Kane popped open a viewer that showed a design for a high-tech tiara. It was decorated with five, star-shaped sapphires on the top and crossed sabers forming the base. The middle star was larger than the others with a diamond cut into the KaneCo logo in the center.

The schematics turned and Mike saw that, at the back of the diamond, there was a tiny microchip connected at the back with wires that ran from the bottom tips of the star all around the base.

A box highlighted the chip and Mike read the discription. Once he was finished reading Mike's eyes widened in horror.

Kane turned off the screen with a smile on his face and asked, "What do you think Chilton? It's quite the unique gift, wouldn't you say?"

Mike was silent for a moment then he got up from the floor and tried to charge at Kane.

"YOU MONSTER!" his cry echoed through the cell.

"Monster?" Kane asked in a bemused way. "I am merely trying to be a good father to my wayward daughter."

"A good father would give his daughter a choice... You're not giving Julie a choice!" Mike yelled. "You're using her! It won't matter if she'll be in charge or not because you're going to be behind the scenes the entire time pulling her strings like a puppetmaster."

"Not if she cooperates!" Kane shouted back. "I love Julie with all my heart, but I'm not about to watch my legacy go down the drain because of her silly notions about mercy and empathy. Those ideals are for the weak and she needs to be strong if she's going to run this city.

"When she takes over I will prove what a good father I am by guiding her away from such thing. Then once I'm sure I've taken all of those ridiculous ideas out of her head I'll gladly turn over everything to her. But not before."

"You selfish-" Mike began, but was cut off by Kane's com beeping.

Kane turned his back on him and answered it.

"Yes? What is it?"

One of the office interns saluted and replied, "Sir some transmissions were sent to Motorcity a few minutes ago."

Kane sighed, "That's because I was- Wait a second. How many minutes ago?"

"About ten sir," the intern said.

"Ten minutes ago? But I've been... Julie."

As Kane turned back to Mike the Burner leader dropped his head, but Kane grabbed him by the chin and forced the other man to look at him. Underneath the bruises and a black eye Mike's eyes twinkled with delightful knowing.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Kane hissed.

Mike smirked, "Me? You were the one who was stupid enough to leave the Burners' best infiltration expert alone in your office."

Kane's eyes flared up angrily and he punched Mike in the face. Then he turned back to the intern and ordered him to cut off any further transmitions coming from his office.

Before he could run out of the cell Mike called to him, "What was that you said about Julie surrendering?"

* * *

**A.N.**

**I know this chapter's a little late but I wanted to make sure I got just right. (I had to re-read the story I had so far and deleted a lot of lines in this chapter to do so, _and_ it didn't help that the sight was down for maintainence when I was trying to publish.)**

**Also, I know some you have some issues with how I've portrayed Kane so let me explain...**

**In the finale of Motorcity I was surprised to see Kane's more humane side when it looked like Julie was in danger and I wanted to let that shine through. However you cannot deny that he has more of a controlling hold on everything and everyone, and that he has a bad temper. So in my version of him I combined both of those characteristics, the protective father and the controlling dictator, as illustrated in this chapter.**

**(However, I believe this is how Kane would have acted if he found out his own daughter was fighting against him. I mean it's one thing for his top commander to go against him but his very flesh and blood? How would you act?)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

**(Julie's Podcomplex)**

Claire was still holding the picture of Julie's mother to her chest and sitting on the bed in Julie's room when her comlink went off. She saw what address it was from and the usually silent and reserved Claire got angry. But she took a calming breath and plastered on a smile.

She had to find out where Kane took her best friend.

"Hello Mr. Kane I- JULIE!" she exclaimed when she saw her friend's smiling face.

"Hey Claire," Julie replied.

Claire nearly cried, "Julie what happened? How'd you get in your dad's office?"

"Long story short I was paid a visit by Dad's new psycho lapdog Red and taken here, but never mind that. How are the others?"

"Last time I checked they were all worried about you so I ran here as soon as I could. When I got here your Pod and your Room looks like it got ransacked. The only thing left is your mom's picture, but let's get back to the matter at hand. Why would your dad send that creep to get you?"

Julie sighed, "It's because he knows Claire. Dad knows I'm a Burner now and he tried to make a deal with me to turn in the Burners."

"WHAT?!" Claire got off the bed. "He actually thought you would turn in your friends?"

"Yeah, which is why I called you," Julie replied. "Since he knows I'm a Burner he'll probably come after you next and make some kind of deal with you for the same info. Claire, you need to take 9 Lives and get back to Motorcity pronto!"

"Excuse me?" Claire asked in shock.

"Look I know you've just started appreciating cars but you need to get down to the city where the guys can protect you. I might not make it out of here once Dad gets wind of this call but it'll help knowing you're safe from him."

"Julie, I ca-"

"Claire, please," Julie begged with tears in her eyes.

Claire was astonished because she had never seen Julie like this before, even on her off days. Usually Julie was the strong, secure girl that took everything in stride and tried to lighten things up whenever it got tough. Claire, on the other hand, was the insecure girl that preferred to get a make-over and was never one for the rough-and-tumble lifestyle her friend enjoyed.

Now to see her friend like this, almost close to tears at the thought of her not being safe, pulled at her heartstrings.

Fighting back her own tears Claire promised, "Okay Jules."

"Thanks," Julie croaked out. Then added, "And Claire? Will you take Mom's picture with you? I don't want it to be destroyed."

"Sure thing," she answered.

A noise came on Julie's side of the link and the red head looked over her shoulder to the door. Then she turned back to Claire.

"Get going! RUN!" Julie shouted then logged off.

"JULIE!" Claire exclaimed.

_(Kane's Main Office)_

Kane rushed through the main door of his office suite in a huff, followed by a confused Tooley and a couple of scared interns, and came to his office door only to find it would not open. He tried the digi-lock and even his personal clearance code but to no avail. He looked closely at it and saw that it had been timed from the inside.

"I _had_ to give her those advanced security lessons," he said under his breath.

He took his fist and pounded on the door, "Miss Julie open this door at once!"

Julie looked back as she was finishing her call to Claire and her eyes widened in fright. She turned back to her friend, shouted a final warning, and ended her call. Then she used her technical gifts and erased all traces of the calls she made within the last ten minutes she took from Kane. This included their numbers and locations from both Motorcity and Deluxe.

Finally, as the banging escalated, she sighed and remotely opened the door. The first one that entered was her father, who quickly reactivated the Detention Pod around his daughter, and came toward her. Tooley came later looking even more confused than usual and soon the interns came in.

When they came in Kane glared at them and they, hurriedly, started their afternoon chores. As they cleaned the desk, filed some forms and washed the vast windows, Kane stared at Julie with a mixture of anger and pride. Anger that his own daughter had fooled him like this, but also pride because...

"You really _are_ like me Julie-Bear," he said.

At that Julie clutched her fist and hissed back, "I am _not_ like you."

Kane chuckled, "Oh but you are my little princess. Only a Kane could get away with being so cunning and unassuming. Both excellent characteristics that you will need once you take over. The only thing that needs tweeking is your attitude."

"Is that why you're making me wear a crown for my birthday?" Julie answered.

"How'd you find out Julie?" Tooley asked. Then he turned to his boss, "Mr. Kane Julie knows your surprise!"

"Just a few hours," Kane mumbled to himself.

Tooley turned to him and asked, "What'd you say Mr. Kane?"

Putting on a smile Kane said, "Just a few hours earlier than expected Tooley but it'll be alright. That just means she can get properly outfitted without having to be confused as to what it's all for."

He pushed a button on his comlink and his secretary intern's image appeared, "Kari!"

The intern jumped up from her chair, saluted and replied in a shaky voice, "Y-yes sir, Mr. Kane?"

"Kari have Deluxe's best tailors come to the Luxury Pod on the Northside and send in the guards in front of the suite."

"Yes sir Mr. Kane," she replied and immediately did just that.

Within a few seconds Kane's guards came in, saluted, and awaited further orders.

Kane commanded, "This girl," he motioned to Julie, "is to be taken to the Luxury Pod on the Northside by one of you while the other remains here for another order. She is to be in this Pod going there due to fatigue and should not be let out until she is inside the Luxury Pod. Understood?"

The soldiers saluted him once more and one of them used his remote-gaunlet to move the Pod out of the office. The other guard stood like a statue in from his superior to await his instruction.

Once Julie was cleared from the premises Kane looked to the remainer officer and said, "There's a young woman that lives in the Eastside Podcomplexes that may have some information regarding certain individuals. Find her and bring her to me."

As Kane talked he pushed a button and Claire's face appeared in front of the soldier.

_(KaneCo Maintainence Entrance)_

Being as discreet as she could Claire made her way to the tunnel entrance where 9 Lives was parked in its invisibility mode. But before she could get there she heard someone calling for her. Turning around she noticed a guard coming toward her and Julie's warning came back to the front of her mind.

"Get going! RUN!"

No longer concerned with playing it safe Claire made a break for it. As the guard's footfalls escalated Claire was already in the shadows and groping around for the handle of Julie's car.

"FREEZE!" the guard called out.

Claire frantically felt around and finally came upon the elusive handle. She opened the door and climbed inside the pink felt interior. Then she searched the visor for the cat-earred ignition key and managed to jam it in the key slot.

Yet as she turned it the guard was using the butt of his gun to feel for the still invisible car, and shouting as he did so.

"Come out or suffer the consequences!" he shouted.

The guard got closer and was about to make contact with the car when...

GROWLROWLOWL!

9 Lives started up with its signature wildcat call and the guard was thrown back by the yellow flames that shot out from the exhaust pipes.

Remembering what Foxy taught her about shifting gears Claire pulled the stick into DRIVE and the new driver took her foot off the brake and pushed it down on gas pedal.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed as she rocketed down the tunnel and holding on to the wheel for dear life.

The scenes of Motorcity passed by in an uncomfortable blur as Claire managed to stay in a straight line on the road. But just as she was getting comfortable something came up that she was not ready for. A right curve.

"What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!" Claire yelled irractically as her frightened as looked at the many buttons.

Finally she pushed one and a green scanning light came out of the stiring wheel. It ran up and down her body and disappeared. A second later Julie's hologramed face popped up in front of her.

Looking up at her the hologram said, "Auto-driver engaged. Buckle up Claire."

Suddenly the wheel turned by itself and gracefully glided the vehicle as it took the curve. Then another hologram popped up, this time of a map.

"Where do you want to go?" holo-Julie requested.

"Jacob's Deli," Claire said.

Nodding its head the hologram routed out the fastest path and Claire was on her way to the other Burners with Rebecca James' picture tucked safely way in her suit.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Not exactly how Claire wanted to learn about driving but at least she's safe from Kane. **

**But how is she going to tell the others about what happened? How will Julie's deal with the Terras play out? Most importantly, how will Detroit survive Kane's Genesis Pod?**

**Find out and review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

**(Cablers' Settlement)**

Screams of terror and indignation ensued from many of the tenants as several of Kane's guards and Bots scrambled around the metal tower's apartments. While the guards rounded up as many of the Cablers as they could the Bots were busy tearing down the tower's structure so that only a few homes were left hanging percuriously on loose metal sheets. Many of the people had managed to escape the collapsing homestead once the guards arrived, but many others had been captured and placed in Detention Cells.

One of the few families that were able to get away was Dutch's girlfriend, Tennie, and her father. Piling up what they could in their car they quickly led a caravan of the uncaptured civilians through the backroads that were hidden from view of the guards.

With sad eyes Tennie looked back from the backseat as a long cable that once connected her and Dutch's special look-out spot fell to the ground in a heap. Her father looked back at her with the same sadness radiating from his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this Tennie," he said, "but there's nothing else we can do."

Tennie shook her head, "No Dad, there has to be something. We can't just run away while all of this is going on."

Her father was silent for a moment then replied, "Even if that were true what could we do?"

Tennie thought for a moment as another cable came crashing down and made sparks fly up from where it hit an abandoned building. Once she saw the orange and red smoke come up her heart lifted up and one word escaped her lips.

"Burners"

_(Jacob's Deli)_

Dutch and Texas had just returned with their cars when they heard a noise coming from the road. As the noise got louder and louder the two Burners, plus ROTH, were getting ready to fight when they recognised the yellow and black paint of 9 Lives.

Relaxing a little Dutch called behind him, "Chuck, Jacob! Julie's back!"

The other two rushed out to greet their friend as the car sped down the road, coming ever closer towards them.

But while the younger men waved their arms and cheered Jacob caught sight of the driver. It was definitely a woman, just not the one they were expecting to be in the driver's seat.

Jacob turned to them, "Boys, that isn't Julie."

Texas looked at him curiously as he asked, "Then if that's not Junie-"

"Julie," Chuck and Dutch corrected.

"Then who's driving the cat car?"

Jacob pointed just in time for the remaining street lights to shine through the windshield and on...

"CLAIRE?!" the three teenagers exclaimed.

Inside auto-Julie switched gears as they got closer to their stop and Claire took Rebecca's picture out from her jumpsuit. Even in the dull light the woman's smile shined through, like it had a light of its own coming through.

Claire's eyes started to tear up and a drop fell down her cheek, "I'm sorry Becky. I couldn't get Julie away."

She clutched the picture to her chest as 9 Lives skid to a stop in front of the deli. After a second the engine cut off and auto-Julie disappeared, making Claire feel much worse. Shakily she got out with tears running like twin rivers down her cheeks.

Chuck immediately came to her side but hesistated when he saw how downtrodden she looked. She was shaking with what appeared to Chuck as aftershock and more sobs threatening to come through. In her hands were clutching some kind of paper tightly to her chest, as though she was afraid of losing it.

"Um... C-claire? Are you alright?" he asked, not entirely sure what to do.

Claire looked at him and surprised everyone around them by going into his chest and sobbing into his shirt.

Instinctively and nervously the blonde Burner wrapped his long arms around her while the others gathered around. None of them spoke for a few seconds until Jacob suggested they head inside. Nodding in agreement they moved inside the deli and escorted the shaking woman to a chair.

Soon enough Claire finally calmed down and took her head off Chuck's chest. The girl took a few shaky breaths before she looked at the others and confirmed what they all feared.

"Kane's got Julie," she said. "I went to her Pod to see if she was okay. But when I got there everything was trashed..."

"Well that's Julie for you," Jacob said, trying to lighten the mood. "She wouldn't give up without a fight."

The edges of Claire's mouth twitched up slightly but stopped as she continued her story.

"That's Julie called from Kane's office and told me her dad tried to make a deal with her. Your safety for your capture."

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed in disbelief.

Chuck spoke up, "Julie would _never_ do that! She knows her dad's a snake."

Claire nodded, "Yeah, well obviously she knew Kane knew that too, because she told me get out as quick as I could and let me tell you it was good timing.

"When I came near her car some guard ran up to me and tried to put me under arrest, and it was only by a slim miracle I was able to escape," she concluded.

At that she broke down again and went back into Chuck's arms, soaking his dark blue tee shirt even more with salty water.

"But how could I leave her like that! She wouldn't have left me!" she cried.

Dutch looked at her and said, as soothingly as possible, "We know, and she would've done the same for any of us. But if you got captured Kane could've used that to hurt Julie and she didn't want you to be at risk. At least this way we know where we stand."

"That's right Dutch. Now if we get back to work we can finish the weapon we need to take out that Genesis Pod and save Mike and Julie before the coronation starts," Jacob interjected.

The mood lifted up tremendously at that and everyone got up from the table to go the weapon's workstation. However, Claire hesistated and sat back down with Rebecca's picture.

Chuck looked at her and asked, "What is it Claire?"

She shook her head, "Listen even if we all picked up a tool or something and started working on that thing Julie's coronation is at noon tomorrow. How're we going to get it done and up in Deluxe in time?"

As if in answer a crash came from above as thick, green vines with the strength of steel cables came down from the ceiling. Some shadows jumped onto the natural ropes and slid their way down to the surprised group with the agility of acrobats.

"The Terras?" Dutch asked. "What're they doing here?"

The Burners activated their weapons and moved in front of Claire, who shrieked and held the photograph to her chest again.

One of the shadows, a petite female, stepped forward into the flickering light with her hands up and her third eye sparkling with delightful malicousness.

"Hello Burners," Kaia said silkily.

* * *

**A.N.**

**I did say I was going to plug in some scenes from the actual episode but I don't really remember if that's how it went...**

**Anyway now you know what happened to Claire but now it's time to wonder about The Terras and how our favorite couple is doing in Deluxe.**

**Read and review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

**(Northside Luxury Pod)**

As Julie's escort towed her to her new room the red head tried to reason with him.

"Do you even know why you're doing this?" she asked.

The guard replied stiffly, "Of course I do. Mr. Kane wanted me to get you here so I'm doing it."

"But do you even know why?"

The guard sighed warily and answered, "Because Mr. Kane said so, that's why."

Julie thought for a moment then she inquired, "What's your name?"

"Geraldo," he replied.

"Well Geraldo, do you even like Mr. Kane?"

At that Geraldo hesitated with his reply, "N-not exactly... But he has helped this city recover from the Great Storm that happened ten years ago. We would all be goners if it weren't for him and his creation of Deluxe."

"But what about the people he sealed down in Motorcity?"

His pace slowed and an inkling of sadness entered his voice, "What about them?"

"If Kane really was the good and heroic man that built Deluxe surely he would not have made a city ontop of them and then try to force them out."

Geraldo stopped and turned to her, "Look, I can tell you have some sympathy for the Motorcitizens and I completely respect that. But they made the choice to stay down there, and as for Mr. Kane 'forcing' them to leave it's for their own good. That place is a death trap."

Julie shook her head as she rebuttled, "Is that your opinion or Kane's? Haven't you, even once, went down there? Have you actually _talked_ to someone from Motorcity or see things as they were without those rose-colored goggles?"

The guard did not answer but Julie could tell he was mentally digesting everything she had said. But before she could say more on the subject Geraldo's com beeped and he saw that it was from Kane.

He answered, "Yes Sir?"

"Are you at the Luxury Pod yet?" Kane asked.

"Almost Sir. We're right around the corner," he reported back.

Kane nodded, "Good. Now remember, once the girl is inside stand guard outside until I send someone to relieve you."

"Sir," Geraldo saluted and waited for Kane to sign off.

Once the channel was clear the guard turned back to Julie and said, "Let's go," then lead her the rest of the way to their destination.

A few paces more they were standing in front of the doors of Deluxe's Geraldo swiped his key card, typed in the security cod, and opened the door. Inside was a large sitting area, with posters of Abraham Kane in his most intimidating poses with the words "Perfection" and "Order" intersecting each other; a long dining room table with eight chairs set in neat lines on either side; a white futon sofa with a televisor screen across from it, and beyond that an expensive-looking bedroom with all the trims and trappings befitting a king...

Or future queen in this case.

Standing at the ready were two women that Julie assumed were Deluxe's best tailors. One of the women looked to be in her mid-fifties with her brown hair heavely peppered with gray in a no-nonsense bun. The other woman, who was most likely her apprentice, was much younger, perhaps around the same age as Julie, with her blonde hair styled in a bun like her mentor's. Both were dressed in KaneCo white dresses and wearing solid light blue aprons.

Next to the women were maniquins each dressed in elegant formal dresses, far better than the ones worn by the tailors and other female Deluxians, plus a dress-maker's dummy sporting the signature white and blue fabrics on each "shoulder". A hovering basket floated in the air between the seamstresses with a myrid of white and blue thread ready to be used. Lastly there was a full-length, tri-fold mirror and a thick curtain hanging from the ceiling that served as a dressing area.

Geraldo towed Julie inside and once the Pod crossed the threshold it dissolved. When it did the tailors came up to Julie and, taking her by the arms, pulled her to a stand they prepared for her. Julie turned to Geraldo and the man returned her stare with an apology shimmering in his eyes.

"Geraldo," she said.

He hung his head, said, "Good day Miss," and went outside the door.

Outside the door Geraldo took his mask off and ran his fingers through his black hair as Julie's words echoed in his mind.

_ "Do you even like Mr. Kane? What about the people he sealed down in Motorcity? Surely he would not have made a city ontop of them and then try to force them out."_

Then Geraldo lifted his mask and gazed at the goggles that Julie had mentioned.

_ "Have you actually talked to someone from Motorcity or see things as they were without those rose-colored goggles?"_

** "Is what that girl said true? Is there something more going on that Kane doesn't want us to know?"**

Geraldo stood at his post for several minutes pondering what Julie had said, and trying to come up with his own conclusions.

_(Cadet's Mess)_

The Cadet's Mess was a lot noisier this day then how Darr Gordy remembered it, or maybe he was just now starting to care about what he was hearing. Ever since his brother, Dutch, came back up and opened his eyes the young man was starting to see things in a different light.

All along the tables his fellow cadets and older officers were talking about the latest developments that Kane was working on.

"Now that Mike Chilton is held prisoner I hear Kane is launching a new relocation program for the Motorcitizens," an older cadet commented.

"Hopefully it involve us going down there any more. I'm tired of hearing about it," a field officer said to his comrade.

"My cousin went down there yesterday and said that place was a mess."

"Since when is that place _not_ a mess?"

There was a lot of laughter following that comment and it made Darr sick to his stomach as he remembered how he used to join in the tactless banter.

Haven't these guys realized by now what Kane was really capable of? Did they even know that the Motorcitizens were being forced out of their homes? Did they even care?

Just as soon as he decided on leaving Darr overheard something that sparked his interest not too far from him.

"Did you hear? There's a rumor going around that Kane's retiring," said a cadet.

His friends looked at him, "Seriously?"

Casually Darr leaned in closer and pretended to pick at his food.

The cadet nodded, "Yeah. Rumor has it that after Chilton is terminated Kane's passing command of KaneCo and Deluxe to a kid of his."

"What?! Kane has a kid?" another spoke up.

Darr's ears pricked up at that and leaned a little closer to hear the rest of the conversation.

"How come we haven't heard about it?" his friend inquired.

"Well, supposedly, Kane didn't want her kidnapped or brainwashed by the Burners so he kept her quiet. But now it seems that he feels that she's ready to take over for him," he answered with a sagely air.

After a couple of snickers his friend asked, "So, Master Storyteller, do you know who this alleged princess is?"

He nodded again, "Yep. It's Intern 362432... This girl."

Tapping a button on his wrist com an image of a beautiful girl with long red hair and cat-like brown eyes appeared. At once the boys and surrounding males gathered around.

"Whoa! I don't blame Kane for keeping _that_ hidden," one officer leered.

"I'll say," another commented with an accompanying growl.

"She can command me any day," yet another drooled.

The cadet's friend punched him in the shoulder, "You better be on the level with this one bud."

Darr peeked over the nearest shoulder and gasped as he recognized the girl we saw on Dutch's comlink. Kane's daughter was one of the Burners!

"I gotta go find her. Maybe she can reason with her dad," Darr thought.

Before anyone could see him the young man inched his way out of the que of oggling officers, picked up his tray so none could stop him to clean up his mess, dumped it in the disposal, and headed out the door.

He barely made it out when his comlink beeped and he saw that it was Kane himself calling.

Calming himself down and putting on his best militarian face he answered the call with the usual salute and formalities.

"Cadet Gordy reporting, Sir," he said.

Kane replied, "Cadet I need you for an important guard duty assignment. I need you to go relieve Officer Geraldo at the Northside Luxury Complex. You are to make no contact with anyone else except your relieving officer during your shift. Is that clear?"  
"Yes Sir," the cadet answered.

Just as he was about to hang up Kane added, "Also if the person in the Pod wishes to make contact with someone other than myself you are to deny her permission. The same goes for anyone wanting to talk with her. Understood?"

"Yes Sir," Darr repeated, curious as to know who the person was that Kane wanted to keep under the proverbial lock and key.

Kane hung up and Darr made his way to the Luxury Pod. As he was about to turn the corner he doubled back and saw the senior officer, Geraldo, twisting the binocular knob of his goggles with a thoughtful expression.

So as not to make Geraldo defensive Darr purposefully stomped his feet to signal that someone was coming. The man started from his thoughts and hurriedly put his mask back on as Darr rounded the corner.

The cadet saluted, "Cadet Gordy here to relieve on Kane's orders, Sir."

Geraldo saluted back, "Thank you Cadet."

Both ending their salute Geraldo left his post and disappeared into the nearby elevator.

While the lift carried him down he thought, **"On Kane's orders. Why does that now leave such a bad taste in my mouth?"**

* * *

**A.N.**

**Julie may be getting the star treatment but she may have also brought Geraldo back to earth.**

**Will one soldier and a cadet be enough to help the Burners get the drop on Kane or is this plan doomed to failure?**

**Read and review to find out!**

**(Also I am going to take a leaf out of TayRox's book and start a FB page with my user name. Check it out when it's up!)**


End file.
